Lost
by LegendofBambi
Summary: when four unatureal girls enter the world of Lord of the rings Things can get a bit out of hand. will the girls help the Fellowship? or will an end come to all? rated T a LOTR/ OC story enjoy!
1. Stuck in a World full of hobbits

**GOOD MORNING EVERYONE! Legendof Bambi here an this is a new chapter of mine for LOTR... sry if there are any issues with any misspelled words i checked it like three times but even great authors can miss a spot once in awhile. anyway ill go over my few rules that i have for chapters so here we go.**

**1. i usually post new stories or chapters on saterday or sunday ((aka saterday for new stories sunday for new chapters)) if i don't get any reviews saying NOT to end the chapter before sunday i will drop the story an re-edit it etc. **

**Um this is a LOTR/ OC story so i hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter one**- Stuck in a world full of Hobbits

My name is Malora, and I am adopted. I never knew my real parents but I have wonderful adopted ones. This is the story of my life. If you do not believe what you hear, that is your fault. If you do… then good luck out there, because your life is about to change…

* * *

It was midnight. I was sitting there playing on my computer and watching the clock. Soon my eyes began to drop, I felt very tired yet I did not want to go to sleep. My head started to fall to my pillow; before I even touched the soft fabric I lowered my computer to the floor and turned the fan on high. Crawling into my soft bed I heard small clanks near my window, thinking it was the tabby cat I owned I did not take much notice too it. My eyes slowly closing I scanned the area one last time, then without a warning I feel fast asleep.

Clank, clank, clank. My crisp eyes opened again, a small pool of drool lay on my pillow as I raised my head. I crawled across the bedroom and went to the window opening it. Outside I thought I saw a large cat or a small dog. It was not though, it was a hobbit? No it could not be. I knew that hobbits (like all mythical creatures) were featured in my favorite book:

_Lord of the Rings_

The real world? Hobbits cannot be real. Hobbits were for the child's mind. To play with the imagination, I knew they were not real.

_I am dreaming…_

I thought, rubbing my eyes and trying to clear the glass.

_This is not real… I may have wished hobbits were real…but no… _

I blinked once.

_There gone…_

I smiled sheepishly, seeing only the blank yard. I began to crawl back in my bed as a few fireflies lit my window. I began to stretch out onto my bed as I spread my arms onto the soft blanket. Closing my eyes for a few minutes I began to 'night-dream' I moved my fingers around, Instead of the soft bed spread I felt spiky sticks poking my bare skin. I opened my eyes and the bright sun entered them

"What in the world?" I mumbled as I shielded my eyes. Instead of wearing my usually PJ's I wore a tight dress that fitted me wonderfully well. It was dark blue with metal black beading around the front on the back it had a hood that shielded my eyes but kept my cheekbones and nose in view, it had rolled up sleeves that can roll down if in cold weather, an rolled down socks that would reach my knees.

I looked around, it seemed peaceful. The bright green grass proceeded into hills and hills. The sun hit the small hill-houses perfectly to make them seem as if there in a panting. My dark black eyes looked around, the sun blinded me for a few seconds, but it cleared as I got a look at someone standing above me.

"Malora is that you?" a familiar voice said.

I looked up to find my best friend.

"Eitak!" I screamed with joy as I got up to hug her. "you seem…shorter" I mumbled, even though I might have been the oldest out of my friends I still was always the shortest, seeing Eitak, the tallest of us all shorter just is not natural.

"What! No I am not! You are short too!" she yelled coldly she wore the same outfit as mine but a bright rose color.

I sighed "ok, ok but still..."

"Eitak, Malora is that you?" another voice called. I looked around.

I yelled searching for any signs of my other friend "Jora?"

"I'm here too!" screamed my friend Ylime.

"Follow the sound of my voice! Both of you!"

Pretty soon all four of us were together.

"Where are we?" Jora said wearing the dresses like ours but in dark purple.

"Um…" I blushed slightly "I think were in the shire…"

There was a long pause then Eitak blurted out "you mean Lord of the rings!" she looked at all of us and started to pace back and fourth

"This is why I never liked that book… nor! Did I get to watch the movie!" she screamed loudly, "what happens in this movie? What we all DIE! I have a whole life to live! Full of lovely books!"

I looked over to her to calm her down "I'll explain everything but first we have to figure out what we are… Ylime you and Jora look as if your hobbits… and Eitak and I are elves…but I could be wrong…" I said in a calming voice.

"Oh, so you are not positive what species we are!" Eitak said again as she began to look down at herself.

"Calm yourself, we will be fine…" I said reassuring. "Let's try to find Frodo… or someone good at least" I placed the hood on top of my head my dark tan nose only showed. "I suggest you all do the same…if Eitak is right…and if we are following the books stories…we do not need to be noticed" I proclaimed.

As if all planed it we the rest put on their hoods as we walked into a nearby forest.

"Stay close; again if it's like the books…we have to stay off the road."

My mind lifted to the books, I looked down at my side and found a small green serpent in crested handle that leads to a dagger, and the same serpent accept a light purple on my other hip.

I scanned the area; I could feel my friends shaking behind me as I was shaking myself. I felt all life drain from us all. I looked up seeing something oddly familiar… four objects were getting oddly closer to us. Before I realized what it was it was two late all of us were sprawled on the ground with four hobbits lying on top of us.

"Oi! That was close"

I rolled my eyes.

_And the adventure begins._

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed!_**


	2. We are off to find the Wizard

**UPDATE~ SCHOOL IS OUT! meaning... I can work hard on ALL of these chapters making them longer! anyway remember to review guys we all love to here your thoughts :D**

**OK so i give my thanks to Blondie B Happy for checking my grammer. ill be checking the 1st chapter later but for now i just want all off you to sit bck an enjoy chapter 2! again rules are the same as always...ill let Pippin tell you what you need to know.**

**Pippin: Why 'ello Everyone! LegendofBambi let me tell you all the rules of the stories, but i must hurry i have second breackfast comin' up soon. SO firs' off LegendofBambi always posts new chapter on saterday an' sunday. BUT if she does a quiz and people get it right she WILL post sooner. She does send her thanks to Blondie B Happy again. So anyway i'll be seeing you all real soon! enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2- We Are Off to Find the Wizard.

I pushed hard on the lump struggling on top of me.

_I bloody knew this was going to happen! _

I thought to myself, hearing four familiar voices.

"Never trust a Brandybuck, or a Took," a voice said, very hallow but strong.

I smiled widely, those voices brightening my spirits. I heaved one last time and finally saw the blue sky. I got up and pulled the hood over my head quickly as I scanned around.

Looking down there were four hobbits, knowing their names I wanted to get a better look at them, just for old time's sake.

"Look hobbits… we do not have time for your nonsense, we are only hear to find Gandalf," I lied. Picking Ylime and Jora up I saw Eitak brush the dirt off her war outfit. Speaking up first was a black curly-haired hobbit we all know who to be, Frodo.

"We have to get off the road…." he said hoarsely. I looked at him and began to remember, I hurried my friends up the hill and we all hid behind a tree.

"Mushrooms!" yelled a hobbit from the road, scrambling to them. I sighed waiting a few moments.

"Get off the road NOW!" screamed Frodo. The other hobbits did not oblige, as they all had a hand full of mushrooms they scrambled to the tree we were at, and squeezed in.

It was the most dreadful thing I have ever felt. The world seemed to go stone cold, horse hooves were heard in the distance as they became suddenly closer. I could not make even one sound, before I knew it a hand locked over my mouth. I felt a cold rushing sensation come upon me as I looked over to find Sam looking bewildered at me, as if I changed into a ghost before his eyes.

I gulped and removed Sam's hand, for the beast had disappeared. We all got up and ran for our lives, the sound of small and large feet were heard behind me as i ran to the river raft waiting for us. I jumped on first, waiting for everyone to follow I pulled up the socks that were to my ankles and rolled down my sleeves. For I and only I knew what was going to happen next to these hobbits. I looked around slowly,

_I must have run pretty fast…_I thought. It started to poor down ran. Minutes past by, ten, or twelve lost count ages ago. Nothing. No one was there. I growled, and thought for a moment.

_Maybe I… went on the wrong raft…yeah that was it! I bet they're already waiting for me at the Prancing Pony_…

I thought as I un-hooked the raft and grabbed a paddle and started to paddle north.

As I pushed through the mucky water I decided to use this quiet time as plan time.

I asked myself the three W's:

What will happen to my friends?

What will happen to me?

_Will we die?_

My adventure up to this point was a real bummer. I just escaped from these 'black riders' and I am now sitting here on a raft in the middle of a swamp.

_Well if you have it out for me lord just end it now! I do not think the word adventure is for me .I would love to go back to my wonder quiet bed and sleep._

I thought as my arm started to throb.

_Wait a second…sleep! That was it! This is all a dream! Ha-ha YEAH! Screw this swamp; I am going to get out of here!_

I jumped on the raft and threw the paddle into the swamp below. I began to pinch rapidly, trying to wake myself up in this horrible nightmare. I growled in frustration as I slammed the palm of my hand on my head.

_Nothing… not a gosh darn thing…_

Sighing I flopped onto the raft.

_I am alone…wet…lost my paddle…and I have no apparent ideas where I am…_

I pressed my hood closer to my face. The dark mucky water below taunted me as I looked around_._

_And I am still in the shire…_

Thinking wildly I selected on jumping into the water and retreating my ore, I knew the shire was not all bad. Gulping and placing my sword on the raft, I tore my hood off my head and jumped into the water. Opening my eyes; a burning sensation entered the pupils as I swam farther down to the mucky bottom below. I swam forever till finally reaching the bottom my air started to run out as began searching frantically for my paddle. Soon I felt something hard touch my hand, I began tugging on it suspecting an ore.

It was not instead of seeing the soft smooth wood of the ore a human skull replaced it, . Dropping the skull quickly i swam away some bubbles releasing from my mouth, scrambling frantically to the surface the mud seemed to hold my feet back, I felt cold seaweed wrap round my ankles as I looked towards the surface.

_This is it…_

I thought wildly as the last of my air escaping from my lungs all I was doing now was trying to keep my heart beating enough for me to finish my final thought.

_At least I got to live one of my dreams._

My hands were floating above my head as I looked up. I felt something reach out for it. My eyes starting to dull out.

_Probably more seaweed anyway…_

The quick movement began to wrap around my arm as i blacked out into the cold deep waters…

_Life is just too short._

* * *

**Ill do the Quiz later haha... remember to review!**

**ANYWAYS thanks again for reading this chapter an again big thanks to Blondie B Happy for editing my grammer etc.**

**oooo...review button update...clicky clicky...**


End file.
